


come sit for a spell

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: a small collection of autumnal/halloween ficlets
Relationships: #gurlgroup4evah, Heather Davis & Nathaniel Plimpton, Nathaniel Plimpton & Maya (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Maya & Nathaniel + Pumpkin Spice Lattes

“What are you doing?” Nathaniel asks as Maya wordlessly sets a Starbucks cup on his desk and starts to back away. “What is this?”

“It’s the first day of fall!” she says, answering neither of his questions.

“And?”

“And I got everyone a fun little treat to celebrate!”

“I don’t believe in treats,” Nathaniel says. “Or celebrating the passage of time.”

“Um, okay.” She takes a step back toward his desk, reaching for the cup. “I’ll just—”

He snatches it up before she can, taking a curious whiff. “Do we really pay you enough to buy coffees for everyone who works here?”

“Everyone else got themed donuts, actually.”

“Ah,” he says. “I bet Rebecca’s already eaten half a dozen, has she?”

Maya raises her eyebrows. “Do you want me to, um, to check?”

He’s taking his first sip as she asks and nearly spits it back out all over his laptop. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a pumpkin spice latte!” she says brightly. “Only the best invention since Velcro shoes!”

Nathaniel eyes her over the top of the cup. “Please tell me you know how to tie your shoes.”

“Oh, I do,” she says, nodding. “I just like the sound Velcro makes.”

He frowns, takes another sip. Gags. “This is disgusting.”

“Please don’t fire me, but,” Maya pauses to suck in a deep breath, “you’re super-duper wrong.”

He tilts his head, studying her.

“What?” she asks after a long moment.

“I’d always assumed you didn’t have a backbone. Useful to know that’s not the case.”

“Oh.” She rolls her shoulders back. “Thank you, sir.”

“I mean, it’s absurd that flavored sugar masquerading as coffee is what brings it out,” he continues. “I’m going to need you to find a better outlet for it. But still. Useful.”

“Like, say, not coming in on Saturday because I have a really important cooking with oat milk class that I don’t want to miss?”

“No,” Nathaniel says, dropping the full cup into his trash. “Not like that at all.”

She winces.

He pretends not to notice. “You’re excused.”

“Um.” She hesitates, eyeing the drink. After a beat, she takes a step toward the door. “Okay.”

“Oh, and Maya?” He calls out to her before she can pull it shut behind her. “Next year, celebrate the first day of fall by saving your money.”

She looks a little tearful, casting her eyes once again to his trashcan. “Honestly? That seems like really good advice and everything, but I’m probably not going to take it.”

He isn’t fully able to suppress his impressed laugh. 


	2. gurlgroup4evah + couples costume

“Okay, but what if I eat too much of the candy and go into a diabetic coma,” Rebecca says, pausing _Casper_ and pulling her blanket higher on her lap. “Do I have to come then?”

Heather tosses her head back with a groan.

“Honestly,” Valencia says from the ground, “if your body hasn’t gone into diabetic shock by now, it’s probably not going to.”

“Please,” Paula says, getting up from the armchair and backing for the kitchen, mug in hand. “She’s got all those fresh, young organs. If anyone’s going to be hospitalized for sugar intake, it’ll be me.”

“You all have to be there!” Heather says. “Six-thirty.”

“Are we being compensated for our time?” Valencia asks.

“Yeah,” Rebecca says. “I’m gonna be missing valuable trick-or-treat time. How are you going to make up for that?”

“You can have two free drinks,” Heather says.

“Huh.” Paula settles back in her chair. “Maybe this’ll be fun after all.”

“You’ll get them _after_ the kids leave,” Heather says.

“No fair,” Rebecca protests. “The parents will be drunk.”

“Which is why someone has to stay sober,” Heather says through gritted teeth.

“I’d like to return to the question of a group costume,” Rebecca says, speaking over her. “How about Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?”

“Dibs on death!” Paula says.

Valencia turns to frown up at Rebecca. “Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

“ _Wizard of Oz_?”

“Oh, cookie,” Paula says. “Overdone.”

“We dress up as each other!” Rebecca nearly shouts the suggestion in her desperation.

The group falls silent for a moment, considering.

“I call Paula!” Valencia says. “She’s the only one of you with taste.”

“Aw,” Paula says. “Thanks, babe.”

Rebecca pokes Valencia in the shoulder. “Dress me up as you.”

“Fine,” Valencia says, catching her finger. “Just stop that.”

“A Heather costume would be nice and simple,” Paula says, a faraway look in her eye. “Curls, a flannel, a beanie, and you’re done.”

Heather frowns. “That means I have to be Rebecca? Gross.”

Valencia’s already standing and heading for Rebecca’s. “I can find you something passable.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Rebecca says, throwing off her blanket and following.

“So we’re just not going to finish the movie, then?” Heather calls after them.

“At least they’ve committed to attending your thing,” Paula tells her.

“I guess,” Heather says, and then with a great sigh, gets up to join Rebecca and Valencia in the search for a costume.


	3. Heather & Nathaniel + sharing candy

Nathaniel nearly shrieks when, after creeping out of Rebecca’s room and easing the door shut behind him, he turns around to find Heather leaning against the kitchen islet, totally at ease. In its place, he forces out a sharp, “What?”

She raises her eyebrows. “What?”

“You don’t live here anymore.”

She pulls a caramel apple sucker out of the cauldron Rebecca had insisted on using to pass out candy to the neighborhood kids. “And you never did. What’s your point?”

Shaking his head, he retrieves a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water. “I interacted with dozens—possibly hundreds—of children this evening and just saw a sugared-up Rebecca collapse mid-rant about the tragic state of public education because maybe one of those children got that she was dressed as the candelabra Jean Valjean stole and not Lumiere.”

“So,” Heather says, tugging the wrapper off the sucker, “what you’re saying is, you could probably use some of this.” She shoves the candy bowl at him.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead eating any of that,” he says, glancing into the depths of the cauldron.

“I dunno, dude,” she says around the sucker, and then pulls it out of her mouth to continue. “Rebecca doesn’t skimp when it comes to Halloween candy. This is the good shit.”

He squints at her from across the islet. “Is that why you’re here?”

She shrugs, shoving the sucker back in her mouth. “More or less.”

There’s an edge to her normally unaffected nonchalance. 

Nathaniel swirls the water around in his glass, watching it nearly crest over this lip as he asks, “Want to talk about the more?”

“Nope,” Heather says, popping the p. “I just want to eat this stupidly expensive candy.”

“Suit yourself.”

They stand in silence for a moment.

“But, like, if you’re looking for ways to cheer me up,” she says. “I dare you to eat one of those Ring Pops.”

He jerks his head back. “Who said I wanted to cheer you up?”

She pouts out her lower lip.

“Stop that,” he says.

“Eat a piece of candy.”

“Go home.”

“Go wake up Rebecca so I can ask her if she got you a matching Cogsworth costume.”

“Fine!” Nathaniel says, grabbing the foil packet off the top of the mountain of candy and ripping it open. He drags the strawberry-flavored diamond down the length of his tongue once. “Happy?”

“Getting there,” she says. “Maybe if you put it on your finger…”

Nathaniel sets the glass down heavily on the counter. “I’m going to bed.”

“Happy Halloween,” Heather calls after him, voice somehow more gratingly sweet than the hunk of sugar he just licked.

He smiles to himself as he pulls the door closed and drops the ring into Rebecca’s trash.


End file.
